


October 2018's Writing Prompts

by LucyDarkhive



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Hybrids, I'll add more as I go, M/M, Wolf Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 02:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyDarkhive/pseuds/LucyDarkhive
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki didn’t believe in myths. Most were lies based on what someone thought they saw anyway. He didn’t believe, so why was he witnessing one of those myths right before his eyes?





	October 2018's Writing Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is the start of my October Writing collection! Already late, but that's alright! Most of these stories will be one-shots! Enjoy!

 

The night was young, the sun had just set finally allowing the full moon to shine brightly against the deep navy blue painting of a sky. Bakugou was heading home from a study session at Kirishima’s, they had a test and a presentation the next day and he’d be damned if they failed because of the red-head. With his hands stuffed deep into his pockets and a scowl on his face, he made his trek home. After exiting the train station it was only a 20-minute walk home. Not even ten minutes into his walk he ran into Izuku, the feeling of annoyance bubbled up in him.

 

“Outta my way, damn nerd!” Of course, at this, he’d expect the green haired boy to tense up and stutter out an apology. He didn’t. In fact, his reaction was so opposite Katsuki did a double take to make fucking sure it was really Deku who he’d been talking to. Same fucking ugly banana yellow backpack and red sneakers, same lame green hair and wolf ears. … Wait, wolf ears?! The ash blonde blinked again, taking into account that Izuku was now looking at him, a pained and frightful look in his eyes. In that instant his mind drifted to the myth of hybrids; wolves taking the form of humans and only under the light of the full moon would their true forms be revealed. Would he be his next target?

 

“K-Kacchan, get out of here! I-It’s not safe!” 

 

“Haah? Who the hell are you to tell me what’s safe or not, shitty Deku?!” Katsuki, being the prideful, arrogant and stubborn adult he was marched over to the writhing broccoli haired boy. Sharp crimson bored into frantic jade, both pairs of eyes never wavering from one another. 

 

“Don’t be stupid, Kacchan! Go before it’s too late!” Despite Izuku’s obvious pains and worry for his childhood friend, there was something in his eyes, a defiant flame that couldn’t wait to  **_smother_ ** the blonde. The green haired boy felt another wave of pain wrack his form once more bringing him to his knees. Releasing a strangled cry his hands shot to his hair, his body was changing. It was always painful at first, even when he didn’t try to resist it, it’d only made him tired in the end and more likely for his alter to take over. However, today, at this moment he was resisting with all his might. “K-Kacchan, please! For once just-!  **Stay a while, Katsuki.** ”

 

_ Oh _ . That was new, he’d never heard Izuku’s voice so… menacing. Nor had he heard Deku call him by his first name ever since they were kids. It’d always been “Kacchan this or Kacchan that.”, but never  _ Katsuki _ . The ash blonde wasn’t sure of his actions anymore, and that was his  _ biggest _ mistake. Instead of listening to his friend he held firm, glaring down at the transforming boy. Bakugou believed himself to be scary by his own standards, not to mention stronger than someone smaller than him. If all that was true, why did he feel the need to run? Why was he feeling like  _ he  _ was the smaller one? Frozen in shock and fear he watched as his childhood friend began morphing into something, less human and far more feral. Small rounded ears became pointed whilst his muscles expanded, buffing him up. Nails extended and sharpened to claws, his mouth extended into a snout, canines sharpening until his fangs just barely peeked from his upper lip. The sound of bones breaking and reforming to that of a wolf left a sickening feeling in the pit of Katsuki’s stomach. He wanted to throw up, he didn’t believe in the Hybrid myth. He wasn’t one so why should he?! Yet, his childhood friend, his longtime crush was changing right before his eyes. Everything he silently aspired to be was exactly what he rejected from his mind. Once his bones had finished adjusting, fur covered his body, confirming that it was indeed  **_not_ ** his fur that added to his muscle. Speaking of fur, it wasn’t poofy like his usual curly head of hair. The fur that covered his body was sleek like it’d been intricately brushed down piece by piece.

 

“Kac- **suki, hah, you should’ve listened to your friend~ He’s been so restless as of late. Poor little Izuku, so tired, so needy, so…** **_hungry_ ** ” The new voice unsettled Katsuki deep in his being, staring at the bipedal beast he took into account to notice that. Even though now much more terrifying, he still kind of looked like Deku.  _ His _ Deku, but he knew to better than to let his feelings get the better of him. Cautiously he took a small step back, his apartment was only a few blocks away. He could probably make it? His calculating thoughts were cut short when he heard the beast laugh, deep and gravely, it made him shiver.

 

“ **Are you really going to try to outrun me? Oh, Katsuki how** **_cute_ ** **.** ” Izuku hummed, lowering to all fours whilst he rolled his shoulders. “ **Very well, you have ten seconds.** ” 

 

Bakugou instantly took off after that, his feet heavily pounding against the pavement. If he could put enough distance between himself and  _ whatever _ that beast was he’d be fine. He could make it home safely!  _ Don’t fucking look back, ever. _ Katsuki panted, sharp pupils focused on the path ahead. Adrenaline filled his system just as he spotted his apartment, he would make it! “Hah! Stupid Deku, you should’ve known you wouldn’t catch me!” He cackled, slowing to a steady jog, so long as he stayed ahead he’d be fine. Despite him continuing to move he felt the creeping feeling of being watched… like he was being hunted. Katsuki shook his head, ridding the thoughts as he jogged up to his front door. He pulled out his keycard only to release a shriek when the familiar figure of a wolf appeared in his vision. 

 

“ **I told you,** **_Katsuki_ ** **, you can’t run from me.** ” He mused, shocking the blonde. A wolfish grin spread across his snout showing off many razor-like canines whilst his dark forest green eyes glinted with cruel amusement. “ **It was a cute try, however.** ” He chuckled, snatching him up causing Katsuki to squirm and wriggle in his grasp. 

 

“Let go! Fucking let go, damn it!” He roared, helplessly clawing at the arm that held him, hostage, but deep down he knew it was futile. His nails were nothing compared to the massive claws that would probably tear him in two. 

  
Izuku glanced back at the clawing adult, smirking at how much the man continued to fight even though there would be no escaping. He admired that about the blonde, having the audacity to persist even though deep down he knew he was finished. A cold chuckle escaped him and he continued to drag the screaming adult into the forest. Being in the dead of night had its advantages, now he truly was glad he decided to stay out later than usual. “ **_You’re finished, Kacchan._ ** ”


End file.
